


Troubled Love

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Knife Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys pushes all the right buttons (and a couple of the wrong ones) after Handsome Jack murders the entire board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Love

**Author's Note:**

> There's a time and a place for Daddy Kink, and after being reminded of your daughter's death by stuffy old bastards just isn't it.

The board room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, a few chairs were upturned, the projector screen was ripped. Not to mention all the blood. Jack surveyed the carnage around him and sighed. He’d need new board members, it seemed. However, right now was not the time for that. He jammed his finger on the button of the intercom and barked at the unfortunate assistant answering to get a clean-up crew to the board room. As soon as his finger was off the button, the CEO headed straight to his office, slamming the door behind himself. He strode quickly to his desk and sank down in the chair, resting his elbows on his desk and shoving his hands into his hair.

At that moment, the door creaked open and a form hesitated. Jack could feel eyes raking over him. He looked up, ready to tear whoever it was a new one. Upon seeing Rhys, however, his scowl grew into a grin.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Jack purred, “lock the door behind you.”

Rhys swallowed nervously, but did as he was commanded before cautiously approaching his boss’s desk.

“Sir, are…are you okay?” he asked nervously.

“Never better, cupcake~”

Rhys nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips. As he took in the blood covering the older man, the manic grin on his face, and the wild look in his eyes, Rhys couldn’t help the stirring in his pants. He sidled around the desk, turning Jack’s chair so that the older man faced him. He slipped his arms around Jack’s neck and leaned down so that they were eye to eye, then whispered, “You look a little tense. Let me help with that, _Daddy_ ~”

Rhys's eyes went wide when Jack's hand suddenly caught his throat in a tight grip. “Call me daddy again and you'll be joining those bastards in the board room,” he growled, standing quickly to have leverage over the younger man. Rhys nodded as much as the hand on his throat would allow, his knees now shaking in fear. The older man loosened his grip, but kept his hand at Rhys's throat.

Jack grinned again, starting to gently back Rhys up to the large window overlooking Elpis. “What’s wrong, don’t wanna end up floating around out there past my window?” He let out a short laugh as he spun Rhys around, showing the younger man his possible fate.

What Jack wasn’t expecting, however, was the swift kick to his shin. It wasn’t enough to do damage, but it was enough to get his arms off Rhys, who then took the opportunity to put distance between them.

“Y-you can’t just keep _killing_ people, Jack!” he shrieked. “What the fuck did they do this time? Breathe too loud?”

The CEO’s eyes flashed darkly as he growled, lunging for the younger man. Unfortunately, Rhys was ready and sprang quickly out of the way, leaving Jack to fall forward onto the floor.

“It’s not your business what I do with my company,” Jack shot back as he hauled himself back to his feet. He took a moment to straighten his clothes and smooth back his hair. Flashing another smile at Rhys, he began stalking towards him. “Aren’t you cocky~”

Rhys tried his hardest to keep the distance between them, but he was having a hard time reading his boss in this state. “Jack, I just…I just wanna understand, okay?” he said, palms up and showing in a gesture of peace.

Jack chuckled, lunging once again, this time pinning Rhys to the window. “But _Jack, Jaaaack_ , I just—YOU CAN’T.” His fist connected with Rhys’s jaw as he spat the last two words. Before Rhys could react, his fist was connecting again, and again. “YOU’RE NOT ME. YOU WILL NEVER BE _ME_ , RHYS.”

The younger man blinked the stars from his eyes, slowly turning to look Jack in the eye. A small stream of blood was already making its way down his chin. “F-fuck you…” With all his might, Rhys shoved at Jack’s chest, catching him off guard again. Rhys was on him in an instant, getting in a good blow before immediately being flipped and pinned to the floor.

Jack’s fist was in the air again, ready to strike. His other hand held a firm grip on Rhys’s throat. But something in the way Rhys refused to cower, refused to try to block the impending beating, made him stop. He fisted the younger man’s collar and brought their faces so close that their breath mingled.

“ _WHAT_ , kiddo? I know you got more to say, say it!”

Rhys sighed softly, closing his eyes. “I…I don’t w-wanna…I don’t wanna _be_ you, asshole…”

“Then what DO you want?”

Rather than answering, Rhys closed the small gap between their lips, reaching up to grab a fist full of Jack’s hair with his flesh hand. He winced at the pain swelling through his jaw, but his need to make Jack understand won out. After a moment, the older man melted into the kiss, groaning softly. To Rhys’s dismay, Jack cut it short suddenly, pulling back with a devious grin. He sat up, pulling Rhys to his knees.

“Oh, I get it~” he purred, standing as he undid his belt. “If you really wanna help, get over here and put that pretty little mouth to work, pumpkin~”

Rhys obediently crawled forward, reaching up to help unfasten Jack’s pants before pulling them down. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head of his boss’s already half-hard cock. After a moment, Rhys chanced a glance up at his boss, the look in his eyes immediately turning to pure lust when he met the older man’s gaze. Slowly, deliberately, he worked Jack’s cock down his throat, swallowing around it a couple of times before pulling back and hollowing out his cheeks. Both of the CEO’s hands were gripping his caramel locks tightly at that, tugging him harshly off his cock with an obscenely wet pop.

“That’s nice an’ all, princess, but you know I want more than that,” Jack growled. He hauled Rhys up by his hair, then roughly spun them around and shoved Rhys against his desk. “Get those fucking pants off…”

Rhys smirked as he slowly began to get rid of his pants. He toed first one boot off, then the other, kicking them out of the way. But before he could get his zipper all the way down, Jack’s hands were on him, swatting his own away, tugging, clawing, ripping at the fabric. Once they were pooled around his ankles, Jack spun him around again and shoved him down so that he was bent over the desk. Without warning, a hand came down swiftly across his ass.

“Yeeeesssss, Daddy, punish me~!” the younger man moaned.

There was a slight pause, then Rhys could feel the cold steel of a knife being pressed to his throat, and Jack’s weight on his back. The assistant swallowed nervously, then smiled once again.

“You’re not gonna kill me, handsome…~”

The blade bit into his neck slightly.

“Yeah? What makes you so sure, dumdum?”

Rhys pushed his ass back against his boss’s crotch, rubbing it teasingly against the throbbing erection felt against his cheeks. “You can’t fuck me if I’m dead~”

“I could find another lay,” Jack whispered, bringing the knife down to start slowly popping the buttons off of Rhys’s shirt. His other hand reached up to snatch the tie from his throat and toss it aside.

“But that would be a hell of a lot of trouble, especially considering how… _fragile_ …people tend to be~”

Jack chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Rhys’s spine. Once the last button was cut loose, he brought the knife back to Rhys’s neck, digging it in again. “I’m gonna use your friggin’ blood for lube, kiddo. Try not to cry too much, because…honestly? That’s a real mood killler.”

A wanton moan crawled through Rhys’s throat as the older man slid the blade against his skin. He could feel his blood starting to trickle down. Jack moved the knife a bit lower, pressing it a bit harder this time, causing Rhys to hiss. A moment later, and he realized Jack had made a sizable slit just under his collarbone. He relaxed as Jack laid the knife aside, but tensed right back up when he felt teeth sink into his neck, right over his tattoo. It was the large fingers digging into the fresh wound that finally ripped a panicked shriek from Rhys’s vocal cords.

Pulling away, Jack admired his work for a moment before whispering, “That’s a much better alternative to that begging you were doing earlier, princess~”

Once he felt his fingers were decently coated in his assistant’s blood, Jack reached down and began to roughly work two of them into him. Almost reflexively, Rhys spread his legs wider, giving Jack more room to work. Jack leaned down again as he began to work his fingers, kissing and lapping at the wound on Rhys’s neck.

Rhys pressed back into Jack’s movements, obscenely moaning out his boss’s name as he did so. To his delight, the masked man increased his efforts, pushing his fingers deeper, working to loosen the assistant faster. After a few deep strokes, a third finger was added, causing Rhys to reach down with his flesh hand to take hold of his leaking cock. In a split second, though, Jack had grabbed the knife with his free hand and pressed it to Rhys’s neck again.

“Ah, ah! No, cupcake, if you come before me, I’ll slit your throat wide open and fuck the hole as you bleed out~ Put your hand back up on the desk.”

The caramel haired man did as he was instructed, and was rewarded with a couple of slow strokes over his most sensitive nerves.

“Ha—ahhh, J-Jack, pleeeeeeease pleasepleaseplease!” he begged, bucking into the air, desperate for friction.

Jack chuckled against his ear, pressing the knife a tiny bit harder to Rhys’s skin. “Say it, Rhysie~ Tell me what you want~”

The younger man blushed deeply, but didn’t hesitate to answer, “Y-yooouuuuuu, I want you, s-sir! God, just fuck me already!”

The CEO grinned manically, immediately removing his fingers and bringing the knife down to dig into the gash under Rhys’s collarbone. Once it was bleeding quite freely again, he dropped the knife and reached up with his clean hand, coating it well enough that he could coat his cock. The younger man shuddered and moaned in anticipation, gripping the desk tightly. Without warning, Jack eagerly pushed his cock into the younger man, wasting no time in setting a rough pace with his thrusts. Rhys moaned and mewled beneath him, meeting his thrusts eagerly.

“O-ohoho, I…I think you might be right, kiddo…Replacing this tight little ass would be _ssooooo_ hard to do~” he crowed, fingernails digging into Rhys’s hips.

“D-daddy, pleeease, harder!” the younger man begged.

Once again, Jack’s hand was immediately at Rhys’s throat, squeezing tightly. “I told you…Don’t call me that. What part of it don’t you understand?” he growled. 

Choking out a sob, Rhys nodded as best as he could, panic settling in his chest once again. In response, Jack’s thrusts grew rougher, his grip tightening until Rhys felt as if his real eye might pop right out of his head. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he realized his boss might actually choke him to death this time. But just as Rhys felt he might pass out, his throat was released. He gulped in air gratefully, the breaths coming back out in a harsh wheeze. To his surprise, however, that hand wrapped right around his erection, pumping out of time to the older man’s erratic thrusts.

In the next moment, Jack’s hips were stuttering, then stilling as he came deep within him, a low groan ghosting right past Rhys’s ear. With another sob, Rhys was following his boss over the edge, coating the desk and Jack’s hand.  
Jack wasted no time in removing himself from Rhys, using the young assistant’s shirt to clean himself up before tugging his pants back up and fastening them. Rhys slowly slid from the desk, sinking to his knees as Jack took up residence in his chair once more. As he composed himself, the older man ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. He looked up at the man, sniffling softly once more.

“S-so…what did they really do, sir?” he asked quietly.

Jack pulled his hand away and turned to glare out the window.

“They brought up Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way through, thank you!! Right now, I'm slowly adding stuff I've already posted to my Tumblr under the same user name.


End file.
